


Not A Song Title

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Bede can’t sleep, Bede is an insomniac, F/M, cute oneshot, not inappropriate whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (A bit of a middle finger to canon because they’re friends in this one.) They’re in a tent because they’re camping together. Bede can’t sleep, so he admires Gloria instead. Cute oneshot basically.
Relationships: Bederia - Relationship, Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Not A Song Title

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a wordy story. Very calming to read. I recommend reading it slowly so that it’s EXTRA calming. Pretty much a sweet bedtime story. Very short, oneshot.

Bede looked to the side to see Gloria sleeping in the tent with him. It had been a long day, and it was nice to just lay down and rest, two friends. 

They could’ve put up Bede’s tent too, but it was an unspoken agreement that they didn’t really want to. Crickets chirped outside the thin walls. The moon shone through parts of the tent. Its muted light was comforting. Bede yawned, endlessly tired from never getting enough sleep. His mind was too full of thoughts and worries and ideas. Some people found this endearing, his infinitive creativity. They never lay awake at night. They never had to resort to hoping and wishing for a proper rest.

He closed his eyes. Still, there was something he was unsatisfied about. He usually felt this way, what with how his life went, but this time it was a bit different. As if what he wanted was just out of reach.

Bede shook this thought out of his head. He would be fine.

He tossed and turned, this wanting for something just nagging at the back of his mind.

His eyes flew open. Okay, so maybe it was pretty annoying. Bede looked around again.

Then his eyes fell on Gloria. She was so delicate laying there, like a forest faerie.

Slowly, but surely, Bede nudged a bit closer to her. And just a bit more. He kept moving the slightest bit towards her until he was holding her, a beautiful angel in his arms.

Her presence calmed him. She seemed to radiate with beauty with every breath. Bede looked up at her features. She was sleeping, softly, sweetly. She was dreaming, and she was as perfect as a dream. 

Bede smiled. Finally, he slept.


End file.
